In Love With My Best Friend
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Oneshot for the Juleka Appreciation Week. A few days after Zombiezou had caused a "zombie-apocalypse" Juleka sat in her room worrying about her growing crush on Rose. Will Juleka attempt to confess her feelings to Rose or will she hide them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous. This is fan-made**

* * *

 **This happens days after the Zombiezou episode.**

 **The LukaxJuleka part is also inspired by a Facebook challenge of writing for an hour by replaying the same song over and over.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Ship**

Juleka sat in her room lying against the pillow of her bead leaned against the wall listening to country music from her music sound system. At the corridor at the outside of her room Luka, her older brother passed by summing to a different song, then gazed into the room of the younger raven-haired girl, which seemed down with her emotions. Luka knocked on the bow of the door, then walked into the room closer to the bed of the teenage girl.

"Hey Jule, are you alright?" Asked Luka looking at his sister, which glanced up at his ice blue eyes locking up with her brown-reddish eyes. "It sounds like someone just broke your heart"

"No…it's….just about, what happened today" Juleka mumbled, making Luka raise his left eyebrow.

"Everything is okay now sis. Ladybug saved the day, everyone is fine, even Rose"

"Yeah..." Juleka said looking down at her feet, then Luka rolled his eyes at the purple stereo thinking on the song.

"Why are you listening to this song?" Asked Luka. "That's not any of the usual songs you use to hear"

"Just felt like to"

Luka sat down on the bed in front of his sister's legs, wondering, what was wrong with the Couffaine sibling.

" _And not see that love in you…."_

"Is it, because you have a crush and he found another girl?" Asked Luka and Juleka nodded.

"It's nothing Luka, just leave me" Juleka demanded crossing her arms and lying her head on the arms, afterward Luka raised both of his eyebrows at Juleka being annoyed.

"Sis, listen I'm your brother. I'm beside Rose your best friend. You can tell me everything, I promise I won't tell it, anyone, what you said"

"But you won't understand it"

"Is it that bad?" Asked Luka making Juleka shrug her shoulders.

"I just don't know, what others would think about...or Rose"

Luka rolled his eyes down, thinking about, what his sister told him, then he slid back closer to Juleka and placed his feet on her bed to sit right next to her.

"You know….I've seen on TV people getting kissed by infected citizens and turn into a Zombie and since this happened to you too"

"Rose did it to me," Juleka said sinking her head on her arms.

"Sis you couldn't know, she got contaminated before she got into the bus"

"It's not that Luka….she….kissed me after she got zombified"

"It's no big deal sis, doesn't she greet you by kissing you on the cheek?"

"She kissed me on the lips Luka"

"It's...what?" Asked Luka surprised. "Really?"

"Already before all this happened I had a strange feeling in my heart, whenever she was around me or spending the time with me. It was a really strange feeling, but now after this happened to me and Rose I realized, that I'm in love with her"

"Love?" Asked Luka. "But that's great!"

"But Luka, that's not correct. I shouldn't have fallen in love with Rose. She's my best friend and we're both girls."

"There's nothing wrong sister. There are a lot of other people, that like people of the same gender. Caleb's stepbrother is dating another guy and no one has a problem with it. Of course, when we were younger it was rare to see this, but one part of it also had guys, that fell for other guys and girls for other girls, but they were scared, that people would judge them about it like we have seen it a lot."

"Would Rose judge me, if I said to her, that I like her?"

"She's your best friend. She's never going to judge you"

"Would I even have a chance with her?" Asked Juleka looking at her brother. "Wouldn't she even mind, if she and I were dating and we both are girls?"

"I don't think, she cares about that. She would just love to be together with this person and hang out with her"

"Do you think she would love it if that person was me?"

"Who knows" Responded the raven-haired boy shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"But….I can't ask her. What if she doesn't?" Asked Juleka afraid. "That's probably more likely to happen"

"Jule, don't think so negative," Luka said petting her back. "Like the guy sang in this verse right now. You would regret it if you wouldn't have said Rose you like her"

"I will tell her that," Juleka said making his brother smile.

"Trust me, it will go well" Luka assured and Juleka hugged his brother tight.

"You're the best Luka," Juleka said making Luka smile and lean his head next to her sister's forehead.

"It will go fine sis, I promise"

* * *

The next day at the break as every one of Miss Bustier's class was leaving the classroom, Juleka stopped by the exit waiting for her friend Rose Lavillant to leave.

"Thanks for waiting Juleka" The petite blonde thanked as she passed by the tall raven-haired, which followed her the corridor along.

"Where do you feel like we should spend the break with?" Asked Rose looking at her friend. "Or with who?"

"C….can I talk with you in private?" Asked Juleka a bit nervous looking at the blue-eyed girl, that noted the raven-haired feeling strange.

"Uh sure….shall we head to the restrooms?" Suggested Rose earning a nod from the girl with the purple tips, then walked with her the corridor along and entered the girl's restrooms, where they were alone.

"What is going on Juleka?" Asked Rose looking at her friend, which was scared at the moment.

"You…..remember that day as you turned into a zombie after saving Chloè?" Asked Juleka earning a nod from the short girl. "You...do remember, how exactly you had turned me into a zombie right after that?"

"Alix said she saw through the bus' inside mirror me….uhm kissing you….right on the lips," Rose said turning a little pink on her cheeks.

"Before all this happened….I felt strange about you and after this happened I realized, that….."

"That?….." Asked Rose interested in, what Juleka is up to tell her.

"I….l...lo...love you R….Rose" Juleka finally let it out of her mouth, making Rose's lips form a smile at the confession of the tall raven-haired girl.

"Are you for real Juleka?" Asked Rose surprised at the love confession.

"It probably is incorrect for us, since we're both best friends and girls. Look if you want I can go and ask for help, then we will..."

"No, no, no Juleka. That's not wrong. It's the opposite."

"The opposite?" Asked Juleka raising an eyebrow. "But we're both..." Juleka said but got stopped by Rose as she held her flat hand over Juleka's mouth.

"It's not wrong for two girls to be in love with each other. The only thing, that's incorrectly it's when people blame those sort of people for being sick"

"That's what Luka said to me, he helped me to get the courage to tell you this"

"I'm glad he did it," Rose said hugging Juleka, which smiled and placed her arms around the petite girl. After the hug, Rose went on her tip toes and kissed her best friend on the lips.


End file.
